


cosas rotas

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, M/M, nijimura hurts so good, toxic relatioship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque las cosas rotas pertenecen al mismo lugar y los dos están rotos por dentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosas rotas

Los besos del capitán siempre saben a sangre.  Lo de ellos no es amor, no es deseo, es una enfermedad letal e incurable, un instinto auto-destructivo que ninguno de los dos puede (ni quiere) evitar.–

Él nunca está allí cuando cuando Haizaki despierta después de una de sus noches juntos.  La mitad de la habitación está destruida (como siempre) y por la puerta entreabierta puede ver que el baño no está en mejores condiciones.  Hay sangre en el lavamanos y rastros de vidrio en el piso (otro espejo, siete años más de mala suerte, ya ha perdido la cuenta).  Haizaki suspira y hunde la cabeza en la almohada ya fría pero que aun huele a él.

Alguien entra a la habitación (nii-san, probablemente, se va a enojar de nuevo cuando lo vea); pero no hay recriminaciones ni regaños, solo el ruido del colchón bajo el peso de alguien más y el peso de una mano grande, tibia y llena de callos en su espalda.  Lo recorre un escalofrío cuando siente dedos juguetear con su cabello y luego recorrer el rosario de su columna vertebral.

"Cuando te veo durmiendo ( _inocente_  piensa, pero no dice nada) quiero destruirte, pervertirte, corromperte y hacerte sangrar” y Nijimura calla, deja una estela de besos húmedos por su cuello y el silencio en la habitación es un claro  _teodiotedeseosiempremiomiomioidiota_  y Haizaki sabe que ésta es la primera vez que el capitán se queda en su casa y están jodidos.

Juntos. Para siempre. 

Porque las cosas rotas pertenecen al mismo lugar y los dos están rotos por dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> también me encuentran en tumblr como fictionhomo y queerotisism


End file.
